A device for guiding plastic sacks at a filling station is known from G 88 05 713. That device fails to take into account or at least does not satisfactorily take into account a vacuum often prevalent in a process unit to be connected to the container.
The filling process of a flexible container from a process unit to which a vacuum is applied fails, in that no material falls into the flexible container, because known containers collapse as soon as the vacuum is present. For this reason, to date flexible containers are not used in such case or can only be used at great cost and effort.